HOTD Origen
by Adelos-chan97
Summary: Todo, absolutamente todo tiene un ORIGEN, hasta los zombies. Un año después de que el A.Z. empezara, Takashi junto a Saeko y Alice encontraron una nota escrita por el padre de Takashi que explicaba el 'origen' de aquellos monstruos caníbales. A lo largo de su viaje por encontrar más respuestas verán como su camino se acerca cada vez más, a la perdición... (TakashixSaeko)


**Nota del autor (jijiji):**

 **Hola, no sabrán quien soy ni me conocerán, lo primero es presentarme, soy Adelos, Adelos-chan para los amigos y este es mi primer fic el cual se adentra en el mundo de High School of The Dead (HOTD). Notarán que mi forma de escribir es muy similar a la de ''TheZoreda'' y es cierto ya que me baso en como escribe el sus fics... Bueno si eres TheZoreda y estás leyendo esto... hola... me gustaría que me dijeras si te gusta el fic y que dieras a follow y fav... bueno por lo demás, ¡empiezo la historia!**

* * *

 _Historia basada en el universo de HOTD y expresada en la forma que lo haría Zoreda-sensei. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los hermanos Sato._

* * *

 **Prólogo...**

 _ **ORIGEN**_ , una palabra más del diccionario el cual la describe como ''Fenómeno o hecho que es el principio, causa o motivo de otro fenómeno, hecho o de de una cosa''... una clara explicación ¿verdad?, sí, opino lo mismo... con esto quiero llegar al '' **Proyecto Origen** '', y os preguntaréis ¿que coño es el ''Proyecto Origen''?, la respuesta es fácil... Es lo que originó **TODO**... fue lo que provocó el fin de los días tal y como los conocíamos e inició la mayor catástrofe y masacre de la historia... El _Apocalípsis Zombie_... Y como no también os estaréis haciendo la pegunta ''¿quién me está soltando este pelmazo?'', pues déjame presentarme, soy Takashi Komuro, un superviviente que sabe demasiado.

* * *

Era por la mañana, exactamente las 09:00 AM. El principal paisaje era una cabaña de madera rodeada por una infinidad de árboles verdes, en su mayoría robles y pinos. La cabaña que se encontraba en este bosque al parecer era bastante grande, y como lo parecía lo era, solamente la planta de abajo tenía un salón, una cocina, dos cuartos de baño y dos habitaciones, aunque actualmente estas dos últimas estaban sin usar. El salón estaba formado por dos sofás y una gran mesa que tenía una gran pila de dibujos, al parecer hechos por un niño...

A continuación tendríamos la planta de arriba, la cual tenía cuatro habitaciones y los dos restantes cuartos de baño...

En una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba al parecer estaba ocupada por dos jóvenes, chico y chica. Ella dormía en la cama tapada con un gran edredón que le resguardaba del frío, ya que afuera de aquella cabaña sólo había lluvia. Él se encontraba en una silla, sentado, sin hacer nada, sólo mirar a través del cristal que conectaba la terraza con el cuarto... De repente unas palabras salieron de su boca, las cuales fueron...

 **¿?** : Un año... ya ha pasado un año...- decía a la vez que se levantaba, provocando que se le viera el cuerpo al completo.

Él , como todos ya habréis intuido, era Takashi Komuro, ex-estudiante de la academia Fuyimi, ex-líder de un grupo, huérfano de padre y madre y actualmente ''marido'' de lla chica que se encontraba en su cama. Takashi se encontraba un poco cambiado desde que el apocalípsis zombie empezó, en su cara tenía una cicatriz en el ojo al estilo ''Yamcha'', su cuerpo se había desarrollado más, poseía más musculo, su pelo había crecido algo más y también tenía algo de barba, tampoco hay que olvidar una cosa, el tenía ya 18 años camino de los 19.

 **Takashi** : Es mejor que la despierte- Takashi se acercó a la chica que dormía en la cama- Despierta cariño, ya es por la mañana.

La joven se destapó pudiéndose ver quien era, sólo diciendo que el color de su pelo era morado sabríamos decir a ciencia cierta que se trataba de Saeko Busujima. Ella seguía igual que antes, bueno, tenía el pelo un poco más corto, pero la diferencia era mínima.

 **Saeko** : Buenos días, Takashi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un beso y acto seguido Saeko salió de su cama dirigiéndose hacia el armario para quitarse el pijama y ponerse un atuendo más ''urbano''.

 **Saeko** : Puedes ir levantando a Alice-chan, yo me encargo del desayuno- decía mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando al aire libre su esbelto y precioso pecho.

 **Takashi** : De acuerdo, pero antes...- Takashi se puso detrás de Saeko.

 **Saeko** : ¿Antes que?- preguntó Saeko, pero...- ¡Ah!- de repente ella soltó un gemido.

Esto se debía a que Takashi había agarrado un pecho de Saeko. Este lo empezó a manosear de forma delicada hasta llegar al pezón el cual agarró con los dedos en forma de pinza.

 **Takashi** : Se han puesto duros- dijo Takashi riéndo.

 **Saeko** : Siendo tu el que lo toca al instante- dijo Saeko riendo un poco roja.

Saeko, la cual tenía a sus espaldas a Takashi, se dio la vuelta y abrazó al joven de pelo castaño provocando un choque de pechos desnudos entre Saeko y Takashi. Ella acercó su boca al oído de Komuro y dijo...

 **Saeko** : Contraataque...

Takashi se sonrojó, provocando la risa de Saeko.

 **Saeko** : Estamos casados y te avergüenzas por sólo esto- decía tapándose la boca para que no se oyera mucho su risa.

 **Takashi** : Es que me has pillado desprevenido- decía aún rojo.

 **Saeko** : Bueno, dejémonos ya de bromas que aún tenemos que ir a su tumba- dijo un tono dulce y delicado.

 **Takashi** : Es verdad, se me había olvidado...- Takashi cobró una expresión triste, esto se notaba por su tono de voz- Hoy hace un año de su muerte...

 **Saeko** : Sí...- Saeko cogió de las manos a Takashi- Despierta a Alice, desayunamos y vamos cuanto antes a su tumba- ella le sonrió.

 **Takashi** : Okey- el le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Takashi entró en el cuarto enfrente al suyo, en este podíamos encontrar una gran cantidad de juguetes, muñecas y libros por el suelo. La cama tenía edredones rosas con unas flores muy bonitas estamapadas. Takashi se sentó en la cama y despertó a la persona que dormía en ella.

 **Takashi** : Despierta Alice-chan, ya es de día- decía mientras zarandeaba a la niña con delicadeza.

Alice, de la nada, saltó a los brazos de Takashi recién despertada, cosa que a él le asustó un poco.

 **Alice** : ¡Ote-san!- decía mientras lo abrazaba.

 **Takashi** : Pasa algo Alice, has reaccionado como si no me hubieras visto en unos mil años- decía mientras la separaba.

 **Alice** : No nada, solo que hoy y ha pasado un año desde su muerte...- Alice inclinó la cabeza- Y no quiero que Ote-san esté triste.

Estas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Takashi, él cual solo pudo responder a Alice con un abrazo mientras evitaba que se le salieran las lágrimas mientras decía...

 **Takashi** : Tranquila Alice-chan, Ote-san estará bien siempre que esté con Oka-san.

Alice recobró su sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo a Takashi.

 **Alice** : ¡Te quiero Ote-san!

* * *

Takashi, Saeko y Alice ya habían terminado de desayunar, recogieron sus respectivos platos, los dejaron en la pila y se dispusieron a salir de la cabaña para adentrarse en aquella fría lluvia.

 **Takashi** : Toma Alice, no vaya a ser que te resfríes- él le ofreció un abrigo a la niña dulce y ella se lo puso.

Ellos se encontraban andando por el bosque... Caminaban y caminaban, Takashi iba de la mano con Saeko mientras que Alice iba por delante de ellos con una rosa naranja en su mano. En un momento del trayecto los árboles dejaron de aparecer, llegando a una pequeña planada que terminaba en un acantilado en que las olas del mar rompían en él.

 **Takashi** : Ya hemos llegado...- Takashi miró a Alice.

Alice entendió la orden que Takashi le intentaba transmitir, por lo tanto ella corría hacia la punta del acantilado, encontrándose con una lápida casera de madera. Ella dejó la rosa naranja a pie de la lápida y volvió junto a Takashi y Saeko.

 **Saeko** : Bien hecho Alice-chan- ella le sonrió.

 **Alice** : Gracias oka-san- ella sonrió aún más.

De repente hubo un silencio oyéndose sóloa las olas y gotas de agua impactando contra la tierra.

 **Takashi** : Sí que está bravo el mar- Takashi miró con una mirada melancólica hacia las aguas que formaban océanos- Creo que es mi turno de despedirme- Takashi se dirigió hacia la lápida.

Él ya estaba enfrente de aquellos dos palos en forma de cruz... miró hacia aquella lápida cutre e improvisada y lo único que pudo hacer es... llorar... Él empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de aquella tumba...

 **Takashi** : L-lo siento, no pude protegerte- Takashi se puso las manos en la cara- ¡Fue mi culpa que te matara aquel mosntruo! ¡No pude evitarlo!- Takashi empezó a moquear- Te prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre y te fallé... puede que tus últimos días con vida no nos lleváramos tan bien como en un principio, pero... tú me completabas... Aunque acabé con Saeko tú y yo...- Takashi no pudo terminar de hablar- Lo único que me queda por decirte es... _lo siento, Rei..._

Takashi se levantó del suelo, tenía los pantalones llenos de barro debido a que la lluvia había empapado la tierra. Como Takashi había dicho, en aquella lápida ponía el nombre de Rei Miyamoto.

Takashi fue hacia Saeko y la abrazó mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. Ella también empezó a llorar devolviéndole el abrazo ya que la mataba ver como la persona a la que amaba lo estaba pasando fatal delante de sus ojos. Alice abrazó a los dos, ella también lloraba.

 **Takashi** : Nosotros somos **_Los Jinetes De la Tormenta_**.

Los rayos empezaron a sonar, al parecer lo que parecía una simple lluvia se iba a convertir en una cruel y dura tormenta, por lo que ellos se apresuraron por ir lo más rápido posible a la cabaña para buscar refugio.

* * *

 _Explicación de la situación..._

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Rei Miyamoto y la disolución del grupo original. Saya desapareció, Hirano se fue con una oficial de policía llamda Asami Nakaoka, Shizuka... murió... Saeko y Takashi se ''casaron'' y se fueron a vivir con Alice a una cabaña que había en el bosque de Tokonosu la cual perteneció en antaño a los padres del joven Komuro. Por último queda el pequeño Zeke, el cual murió de forma muy heróica salvando a Takashi de una muerte segura... Durante este último año Takashi, Saeko y Alice han estado viviendo en la cabaña mencionada anteriormente sin ningún tipo de preocupación de hecho, no han vuelto de Tokonosu desde la ''gran tragedia'', pero un día cualquiera ocurrió algo que les haría cambiar de opinión y ese algo es lo que dará comienzo a esta historia.

* * *

 **Capt. 1 (T4) Jinetes en la Tormenta**

 _Un día antes de lo ocurrido en el prólogo_...

Era una mañana tranquila en la que la lluvia dominaba el clima y lo único que apetecía era vaguear, cosa que no hizo Takashi, ya que el se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la cabaña, aunque este era un poco diferente a los demás ya que tenía más pinta de ser un despecho que de ser un lugar donde dormir, aunque este tuviera cama, esto se debía a que la habitación tenía un escritorio propio, una estantería y lo más importante, una foto de Takashi con sus padres, este fue el despecho del padre de Takashi, Makoto Komuro, antes de que muriera.

 **Takashi** : Dios como está lleno de polvo este cuarto, desde que vivimos aquí habré entrado sólo unas cuatro veces, ni siquiera él entraba aquí muy a menudo- Takashi se puso a mirar la estantería, como si estuviera buscando algo- ¿Donde estará?- Takashi sacó un libro de la estantería- ¡Eureka!

El libro que había sacado Takashi tenía el título de ''Grandes películas del siglo XX'', al parecer era un libro sobre clásicos del cine.

 **Takashi** : Por fin te encuentro cabrón- Takashi lo abrió- Y está intacto- Takashi lo cerró.

El salió del cuarto con una gran sonrisa al haber encontrado lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia Saeko.

 **Takashi** : ¡Saeko!- Takashi le mostró el libro- Es el libro que mi padre me leía cuando era niño, habla sobre las mejores películas del siglo pasado.

 **Saeko** : Que bien que lo hayas podido encontrar- decía mientras bajaba la espada- A ver.

Saeko fue a coger el libro, pero una vez que lo tenía en sus manos vio como algo caía de él, parecía una especie de papel.

 **Saeko** : ¿Que es esto?- dijo extrañada.

 **Takashi** : Parece que se ha caído del libro, déjame ver- Takashi se agachó y cogió papel- Hay algo escrito en él.

 **Saeko** : ¿El qué?

 **Takashi** : Dejame leer.

''Nota 2 de 4

Hola Takashi sou tu padre, si has conseguido encontrar esta nota significa que encontraste la primera en casa por lo tanto ya sabrás lo básico, como matarlos, evadirlos y curar un mordisco de esos monstruos por lo tanto en esta nota te explicaré... su origen... Ahora mismo te estarás preguntando ¿porque mi padre sabe tanto? bueno... la respuesta es fácil hijo... te mentí, nunca fui oficinista, durante toda mi vida he trabajado para el gobierno en investigaciones secretas, se puede decir que yo era el que supervisaba esos experimentos... todo fue muy tranquilo hasta que me asignaron '' **El Proyecto Origen** '' el cual tenía como objetivo crear supersoldados sin voluntad propia... pero como intuirás la cosa salió mal y aquellos científicos crearon a lo que conocemos como zombies. Ya han pasado cuatro días del incidente y no se noticias tuyas... pero bueno... sabía que era buena idea dejar la primera nota en nuestra foto de cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones tu madre, tú y yo... seguro que también te preguntas ¿porque papá es tan capullo de desperdigar todas las notas por ahí en vez de dejarlas juntas?... pues fácil respuesta, si ellos las encontrasen sería nuestro fin, no sólo el tuyo o el mío, sino el de la humanidad... bueno ya me despido, en la siguiente nota está en la cajonera de tu madre en la escuela que trabaja, en esa nota te explicaré quienes son ellos... se fuerte hijo, la humanidad depende de tí...''

 **Takashi** : Que mierda...- Takashi soltó la nota- ¿Qué nos acabamos de encontrar?

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

 **JINETES EN LA TORMENTA**

* * *

 **SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **PRENDE MI FUEGO**

* * *

 **Ya se que es muy similar a Zoreda-sensei, pero es que me mola como lo hace XD. Por ahora voy a dejar el fic a ver que recibimiento tiene y ya saben si quieren más dejen reviews, aunque escribo tan mal que no se si nadie al final va a acabar leyendo esto XD Me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado con este intento de fic... ¡Sayonara!**

Arigatou, **Adelos-chan**


End file.
